PLL: The way it should have ended
by Francoist
Summary: Completely dissatisfied with the way one of my favourite shows ended I took to my keyboard and began writing my own finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Little Liars: The way it should have ended.**

 **Prologue.**

As Spencer woke up she rubbed her head. _Where the hell am I?_ she wondered. Ahead of her stood a roof to floor length mirror and she gazed at her reflection. _Great,_ she thought. _I'm stuck in this hell hole thanks to…_

But who was it that had put her there?

A flash back revealed the answer and in her mind she re-saw Mona, Charlotte's killer, saying _Deja-Vou bitch!_ and whacking her. _Wait,_ she thought. _So Mona's AD?!_

Of course she was. How could Spencer have been so stupid. Mona had been behind it all from the start. There's no way anyone could have truly stolen the game from her. Not to mention she was caught red-handed by Caleb and Ezra with the game in her apartment.

Putting her hand onto her head to ease the pain she looked at her dreadful reflection. Just when the girls had thought AD was done, this was proof that the game was far from over.

But then – suddenly! Shock radiated though spencer as her reflection dropped her arm. _Wait_ , she thought to herself, _but I didn't drop my arm!_ Then the most bizarre thing happened as the reflection in the mirror leant forward.

"Boo!" it said startling the poor woman.

Spencer backed up as far as she could go.

 _What the hell?!_ She thought, _She looks just like-_

"'ello vere!" came an annoying cockney accent from the other side of what Spencer now realised was glass. "Seein' double are we luv?"

"I don't even know what question to ask first," Spencer said her mind caught between fear and confusion. "Who are you?"

"Reeley?" the other girl replied. "'ow 'ard did Mona hit yew? You wan' know 'oo I am? I'm just a girl who met a man when he came in from the rain."

"Cut the crap!" Spencer snapped as anger clearly won out. "Ok? You got me here, you've got me locked up and god _only_ knows why! I thought you were _done!_ I thought it was _over_!"

"Me luv? Done? Wha' on eaff you tawking bout?" the other said.

Spencer just stared at her. In truth, it was the most bizarre thing she'd ever seen. A twin! A fricken twin! It was the last thing she needed after learning only a year ago that Mary Drake was her mother and not the woman that had raised her, Veronica Hastings.

"Ve name's Alex by va way," the twin said, smiling with an air of haughty confidence. "Alex Drake."

 _Drake!_ Spencer thought. Shocked to hear the name.

"Y-y-you're?" she questioned. "Y-y-you can't be?"

Alex laughed heartedly.

"Wow musta hit you prehee friggen 'ard if yew don' even recongnise ya own twin sista!"

"Your-your…" Spencer began, slowly putting the pieces together. "My…sister?"

Alex shrieked into laughter again a cold shiver-invoking laughter that sent chills down Spencer's spine.

"That's enough you two!" came the sound of another person, however this tone Spencer knew very well.

 **ACT I.**

"Mona!" she cried, jumping up from the crouched position she'd been in and racing to the glass window. "So-so what?" she cried desperately. "Alex isn't A.D? It's _you_!"

"Me?" Mona questioned with a devilish smile on her face.

"Of course it was you," Spencer replied pacing the room as though talking to herself. "It's been you all this time! Killing Bethany! Playing Alison in the dollhouse! None of us got a gas mask!"

If Spencer was hoping to get a reaction from Mona, she was poorly mistaken. The crazy-woman just looked at her, or almost through her, with that devilish smile she almost always seemed to have.

"Alex, you can go," Mona said calmly. "Your needed in section C."

"Righ'," Alex replied, before turning back to Spencer. "Well wonnerful to meet ya sis! Can' wai' for Thanks given!"

With that Alex turned on her perfectly-matching to Spencer heels and walked off.

"I…I can't believe it," Spencer said. "All this time? All this time! And we…we _knew_ it was _you!_ We all worked it out and yet you-you somehow made us all believe your only 'involvement of late' was killing Cece!"

"Spencer, be quiet," Mona snapped.

"Excuse me?!" Spencer snapped back banging her fists on the glass. "I think if _anyone_ has the right to yell right now it's the woman you imprisoned!"

"I said…" Mona began in a softer tone. "Be…quiet."

At that all the lights in the room turned off at once and an ominous feeling welled up inside of Spencer.

"Maybe some time alone in the dark will help," Mona said threateningly.

The sound of heels walking away could be heard, but they stopped suddenly.

"Oh and Spencer?" Mona called out. "I'd stop throwing accusations around if I were you."

"Accusations?" Spencer replied darkly.

"Well let's put it this way," Mona said. "So far you've accused 2 people of being AD, thanks to your over-analytic brain. And so far…both times…you were wrong."

With that a loud bang could be heard and though she was surrounded by darkness Spencer knew exactly what had happened. Mona had slammed a separate door shut ensuring there'd be no escape.

Not only was Spencer trapped, not only would she not be able to make it to Aria's wedding, but she _still_ had no clue as to who AD could be!

"*"

"What do you mean she escaped?!" Alison demanded.

Her fiancé Emily put an arm around her comfortingly, but both were as confused as the other. Mary Drake, Spencer's biological mother had escaped from prison and of all days today! Aria's wedding day!

"And if Mary Drake does try to reach out to you-" Officer Maple began in an accusatory tone.

"Oh this has to be a joke, right?" Alison shot back.

"Oh it's no joke girls," came the very familiar soft tone of Mary Drake.

All three spun their heads in the direction of the new comer. There she was dressed in an all-black get-up comprising of long black t-shirt, black pants and heels to match.

Officer Maple was the first to regain his composure thanks to all his years on the force.

"Mary Drake you are under arrest-" he began.

"And you…officer _Maple_ ," Mary replied. "Are starting to annoy me."

With that Mary rounded a well-aimed kick at the officer who fell to the ground. Quick as a flash Mary picked up his gun and pointed it directly at his face.

"One move," she said softly. "One little move and I'll blow your brains out."

Emily and Alison had no idea what to say. Both had gone white as a sheet.

"Ok girls," Mary said quickly. "We need to get going."

"We're not going anywhere with you!" Emily yelled out defiantly.

But Alison was taking this very differently to her fiancé, her breath was shallow and had quickened ten-fold.

"M…Mom?" she stammered.

Emily snapped her head towards Alison at once.

"Mom?" she asked before looking back at Mary. "M-Mrs D?"

"Mom?! Mrs D?!" Mary replied. "You girls have gotten so deluded by the game, you've ended up coming up with idiotic theories like me being Jessica?" she shook her head in disgust. "The only thing my sister and I ever shared were features and good martial arts training."

"But-But your m-my mom," Alison said shaking. "I-I know it!"

"DO NOT CALL ME JESSICA! EVER!" Mary screamed, scaring the others. "I'm Mary! Mary DRAKE. Urgh thank god I'm not a DiLaurentis! Look at how their kids turn out! You're all whiny and weird and Jason…well don't even get me started. The kid could never stay sober long enough to know that Alex is-"

"Wait," Emily jumped in.

"A-Alex?!" Alison asked.

Mary took a deep breath, she had forgotten herself momentarily and needed to put her game face back on.

"Never mind," she said softly, yet no less defiantly. "Now, come with me."

"But what about our daughter?" Emily asked,

"Oh don't worry," Mary replied smiling. "She'll be taken care of."

The girls looked at each other, neither wanting to go, but both knowing they had no choice. And before long all three were in Mary's car on their way to god only knew where.

"*"

As Alex walked into the bridal room she couldn't help but smile. The amount of times she had pulled off being Spencer in the past and…if things went as they should, she would be Spencer from now on. Ever since she'd found out about her twin she'd wanted her life. Charlotte, her other sister, would never have allowed for it preferring to call Spencer as well as the other girls her 'dolls'. But AD was different. AD like Charlotte made promises, but unlike Charlotte, when AD made promises they were kept. Now, with Spencer locked up, it was finally Alex's turn to take over and she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Hanna hung up her phone and looked at who she thought was Spencer.

"That was the state police," she said. "Still no word on Mary, Ali or Emily."

"Well…?" said Aria coming around from behind the changing area.

"Hashtag Aria's wedding dress," Alex replied as Hanna started to cry.

"Oh Han!" Aria said comfortingly as Alex walked over to Emily and Alison's new child Maya, who Hanna had rescued after finding out about her parents. "It'll be ok. They'll find the others and it'll all be perfect you'll see."

Hugging her friend, Hanna couldn't help but roughly wipe tears away from her eyes.

"Ok what's wrong with this picture?" she said trying to laugh. "Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't I be comforting the bride?"

As Aria joined in the laughter, Alex looked into the mirror holding Maya in her arms.

"You so beautiful," she whispered softly. "You look just like your daddy! Wait till Emily and Alison find out you were never meant to be there's. Yes!" the baby gurgled and Alex smiled. To her, it was as though Maya knew she was never meant to be with her current parents.

"*"

"Spencer?! Hanna?!" came a loud voice waking Spencer up.

Wanting to hit herself for falling asleep and still not knowing who AD was Spencer did her best to stand considering how dark it was.

"Aria?!" came another voice. "Where are you guys?!"

"In here!" Spencer yelled out, recognising both voices at once. "Ali! Em! I'm in here, but it's dark and hard to see!"

"It's ok Spencer!" Emily yelled back. "We're going to get you out of here."

"You sure about that?" Alison asked. "Where the hell even are we?"

"Would you quit being pessimistic and help me find a light switch or something?" Emily asked, not believing Alison would be so quick to admit defeat.

"Do you guys…?" Spencer asked pausing to consider if she should tell them. "Do you guys know who AD is?"

"Got it!" Emily cried satisfied as she found a knob and gave it a push.

Instantly the sound of the door that slammed earlier could be heard opening and Spencer smiled.

 _AD may have the upper hand_ she thought _but 2 can only keep a secret if one of them is dead. 3 on the other hand…_

"Spencer can you hear us?!" Emily yelled.

"Emily not so loud," Spencer warned. "If the others knew you were here they'd-"

"What the hell?!" came the sound of Mona's voice.

Instantly the lights came back on and in the moments of trying to adjust to the new light, she grabbed Emily and shoved her into the cell next to Spencers.

"Emily!" Spencer called out. "Alison! Do something!"

But Ali did nothing, she just stood there smirking.

"It's about time loser Mona!" she said darkly. "How many loser Mona's does it take to trap a liar?"

"Half as many Snivelin Shark Boom's!" Mona quipped back, playing with the name Ali used to use Vivian Dark bloom.

"What?!" Spencer cried as her worst fear became a reality. "Ali? Mona?"

"Oh give it up Spencer," Alison said. "I mean…you'd _think_ that the brains of the lairs trust would have worked it all out by now. But I guess not."

"A.D?!" Spencer realized. "Alison DiLauretis? But you-you were doing so well!"

"What?" Mona laughed. "You think _Ali's_ AD?! Talk about Brains trust turning to mush."

"Come on Mona," Ali smiled. "Leave the lights on. Like AD says what's better than _Hiding in plain sight_?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys,_

 _Thanks so much for the interest to the book! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it. Please note when I wrote this I was in a bit of a rush as my goal was to read it out on my youtube channel days after the show ended, so expect grammatical errors. I was going to wait prior to putting this next chapter up, but considering the interest (which is very much appreciated) I thought I'd go right ahead and put the next chapter up. Enjoy xx._

 **PLL: The way it should have ended.**

Chapter 2.

With no sign of Emily and Alison, Hanna had sent Spencer to call the cops and see if there was more information. But Aria had begun to question whether she should even get married at all.

"Face it Han," she was saying to her friend. "Everything that's happened these past years. Everything that's gone wrong. It all started with Ezra!"

"What?" Hanna replied. "You're crazy!"

"No," Aria said. "I'm not. He used me to write that stupid book. He _knew_ Shana was involved and yet he never told me. God, for all I know he's AD and he's going to tell me during our wedding vows. _Aria I've known from the moment we've met what my intentions always were…and you can't deny it either. Together we're stronger, we're worse when I flee-"_

"When I flee?" Hanna couldn't help but chuckle. "Aria! He loves you!"

" _We're worse when I flee!_ " Aria said angrily. " _But what you never knew, was that I…am AD."_

Hanna was just about to deny everything and show Aria just how happy she was and how right things had been with her and Ezra when there came a knock at the door.

"If that's Ezra I don't want to see him right now," Aria said getting up to change. No matter what she was not getting married. At least not until she knew who AD was.

Hannah opened the door and gasped.

"Aria?" she said.

"I'm serious!" Aria said from behind the changing area. "Tell him to go away."

"It's not Ezra," Hanna replied, still in disbelief.

"Well who is it then?" Aria asked impatiently dealing with a zip that wasn't being compliant.

"It's…Lucas," Hanna said.

"What?!" Aria replied, confused as to why Lucas would be there. From what she'd heard Lucas had gone off to Australia to work on a new deal.

"Sorry to interrupt Aria," Lucas said quickly as he walked in and Hanna shut the door behind him. "I just got a text from Emily."

Hanna roughly grabbed Lucas around his arm and pulled him towards her.

"You did?!" she asked panicked.

"Whoa Han," Lucas said. "The window for us to be this physically close has passed. Besides I have a boyfriend now."

"You do?" Aria called out, finally having gotten out of her dress and hastily chucking pants and a sweat shirt on.

"Who cares?!" Hanna shouted. "Unless his name is Caleb good for you Lucas, what did Emily say?" she rushed.

By now Aria was making her way over to them and Lucas smiled, happy to see her wearing something she could leave the place in.

"She says she has a surprise for you and well…I'm your driver," Lucas said.

Smiling in relief towards each other Hanna and Aria grabbed their coats and followed Lucas to Emily's surprise.

"*"

As Emily woke up she heard the sound of some things sliding on the floor, her heart plummeted when she heard voices and instantly feigned sleeping.

"Put 'er in that one facing Emily," some woman with a cockney accent was saying. "And 'er in the one facing me sista."

 _Sister?_ Emily questioned. _That can't be right. I must be dreaming._

"Aria!" the sound of Spencer's voice yelled out. "Aria! What have you done to her?!"

"Oh nuffink to bad," the woman with the cockney accent said. "Just gave 'er a light sehaiive tha's all. 'er too!"

It didn't take long for the chatter between Spencer and the woman with the cockney accent to die down. Emily chanced a glance outside of her cell and almost jumped in fright when she saw Ali there looking in on her, a finger pressed to her lips.

Concentrating Emily noticed Ali mouth the words _you will always be my favourite_ before walking away.

Emily waited a good ten minutes before making her vocal move, just to ensure the others were gone.

"Spencer?" she asked. "Spencer can you hear me?"

"Yeah Em," Spencer replied sounding rather hoarse. "I can hear you."

"What's going on? Who was that woman with the accent?" Emily asked.

"What's going on is AD has won," Spencer replied. "We're all trapped here. Aria is opposite me and-"

But Spencer was cut off by the sound of Emily's gasping!

"Hanna?!" she asked, not wanting to believe it was true.

"Yep," Spencer confirmed. "Oh by the way, if you haven't noticed your fiancé is on the AD team and now…they have all of us."

"*"

 **ACT II.**

As Aria awoke she thought about her wedding. Today was the day after all and she had to decide if she was actually going to marry Ezra. But before she could even process her thoughts she heard the sound of a bang and opened her eyes.

Gasping, Aria realised she was trapped and there, leaning against the glass was Mona.

"Mona?!" Aria said.

"Morning Sunshine!" Mona said. "Never picked you to be the one to sleep the latest, I always thought that prize would've gone to Hanna."

"Shut-up Mona," came the sound of Hanna's voice.

"Hey!" Mona said banging a batton on Hannah's cell. "Quiet you!"

Hanna gave it up, she knew there was no use arguing. They were all trapped in there for goodness only knew how long and it seemed that Mona was in charge.

"Alright listen up ladies!" Mona went on pacing up and down the path that divided the cells. "You may have won the game-"

"Ha! Some win," Spencer replied.

Quick as a flash Mona raced to Spencer's cell and pulled out a gun.

"One more word Spencer. Just one and you're done," she said. "Now then, as I was saying you may have won the game but you didn't win the war. I for one am not surprised. Spencer Hastings couldn't even work out who AD was. Emily Fields didn't know what was going on with her fiancé. Miss Aria only ever killed Shana Frigg, yawn and Hanna Marin, god! You actually had the easiest chance to join the AD team and couldn't even do that! Kindness Hanna should always be extended to those who deserve it."

Mona seemed to be clearly enjoying herself as she continued to pace the path between the cells. The evil smile that everyone had gotten to know seemed to be permanently planted on her lips.

"Tonight ladies most of your questions _will_ be answered. But first we have to go back a little bit. Spencer? Did you know you had a twin sister?" Mona asked sneering.

"Twin?!" Aria gasped being the only one who didn't know as Hanna had overheard Emily and Spencer's conversation.

"Oh yes Big A!" Mona replied. "Please make welcome everyone…Alex!"

One by one everyone's eyes widened as Alex stepped into the area.

"'allo lovlies!" she said smiling from ear to ear. "The names Alex. And yeah I'm Spensa's twin! Although I've already met all ov ya! 'Anna! Luv! Member me?" Putting on her best Spencer impersonation Alex went on. "If there is a way in, there is a way out. Right?"

"That-That was YOU?!" Hanna screamed. "Spencer! It's not true! Tell me it was you at the barn!"

"No Hanna," Spencer said. "I didn't know where you were. I'm sorry Hanna. I'm so sorry."

"Oh And Aria! 'Ello li'll li'll! How are ya luv?" Alex asked. "Corse we only just me'. 'ashtag Aria's wedding dress!"

"You were in my bridal room?!" Aria replied shocked.

"Yep," Alex laughed walking over to Emily. "Aaand ven vere's ve one I've known ve longist! Em-lee Fields! 'Ey Em-Lee! Wassup gew?"

Emily however said nothing. Seeing this Alex woman was freaking her out. It was like Spencer just decided to adopt a cockney accent and stick to it as though it were now in style.

"Oh don't be so disappointed luv! We've known each ovva a while now," Once again Alex adopted the best Spencer accent she could muster. "I mean what is the plan between you two? It's not a puppy Em it's a baby!"

Emily looked at Alex confused, scared and pissed off all at once.

"Ha!" Alex laughed. "Yep vat's the same look you gave me ven too!"

"Ok Alex," Mona said smiling at her. "That's enough you've had your fun."

"Riiet," Alex replied. "Just one more fing. "'Ow is it, you girls neva worked out 'oo AD was?"

"Believe me," Spencer said through gritted teeth. "We tried."

"No luv!" Alex replied. "Not ve one 'oos been doin' all this shi' to ya! I mean the AD from the paper!"

At once all four girls flashed back to the moment when they were at school reading the newspaper classifieds.

"Dear A what's it going to take to end this? you need to stop -AD!" Alex said for any who needed reminding.

"Hey desperately seeking silence who says I want to end this -A?" Spencer asked.

"Yes!" Alex replied excitedly racing over to Spencer's cell. "See? Even now you rememba!"

"Of course I do," Spencer said. "But that was Ali writing to Mona!"

"What?" Mona blurted chuckling to herself. "Me? Ali never wrote to me!"

"Vat's cause it was me!" Alex screamed. "Bloody A left me notes one time when I took a field trip to Rosewood! Corse back ven I didn't know Spensa here! But someone else heard you talking about it and tried to piece it altogether."

"It's amazing the things you never forget," Mona agreed. "Let's just say AD is very good at what they do!"

"Vat's for sure!" Alex agreed laughing.

"But Original A was always better!" Mona went on and quickly took out her gun.

Two shots into the chest later Alex was dead.

"O.M.G. twinsee up and died, wonder who'll pay for this mess? Kisses -A," Mona said smiling darkly.

"*"

Naturally once Mona had left the room, dragging Alex with her, conversation had ensued between the four of them. They spoke for hours, but eventually, tired out they all fell asleep.

The next thing they knew however they were awoken in the middle of the night but a light tapping noise.

 _Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap._

"Spencer?" came the voice of Jenna Marshall. "Aria? Hannah?"

There was a definite vulnerability to her voice as though she'd been crying.

"Will someone please answer me?" she begged. "I-I escaped! But I'm not leaving without you."

Of course by now the girls were awake. Hanna pressed a finger to her lips instructing Emily not to talk. Spencer was about to do the same but wasn't fast enough.

"Yes Jenna, we're all trapped in here," Aria said. "How'd you get out?"

"How in the hell do you know she's not on the fricken team?!" Spencer blasted.

"Please," Jenna cried. "I'm a victim in all of this. How do you guys not see that! It was Ali pulling the strings all this time! She took my sight from me and now she's got us all trapped in this place. But I worked out the code, Aria? Call out to me."

Aria didn't know why, but she immediately trusted Jenna.

"I'm over here!" she said. "Hurry please."

"I'm trying Aria!" Jenna said back. "It's not easy when you can't see." Jenna made her way to Aria's cell and felt her way to the right. When the glass came to an end, it connected to a wall. Feeling her way around the wall Jenna found a combination lock. "Nine, One, Four, One, Four," she said feeling for the numbers.

Instantly Aria's cell opened.

"Oh my god!" she cried out in gratitude. "Thank you Jenna."

"Don't thank me," she said. "Release your friends Nine, One, Four, One, Four!"

As Aria did Spencer questioned Jenna.

"How did you work it out?" she asked sceptically.

"I figured it'd be a code to something," Jenna said. "I tried everything. Birthday's, anniversaries, death dates and nothing. But then I realised that AD must be so full of themselves and tried Nine, One, One -Three, One, Four."

"Meaning?" Spencer asked as she raced to Emily's Cell and Aria raced to Hanna's.

"I am AD," Jenna said. "Nine, One, Thirteen, One, Four. Of course when that didn't work I realised that 13 was the odd number and added the single digits."

By the time she'd explained her story which included that she had been locked up in a massive room with a code lock inside of it, all 5 were doing their best to work out how to get out of there.

"Jenna, if I never say this again," Spencer said. "Thank you for saving us."

"Spencer, we'll have time for thank you's once we get out of here!" Jenna yelled back. "This way."

The 5 of them rounded a corner lead by Jenna's great memory retention and Aria called out to the others.

"Oh my god a door!" Racing towards it, the four of them walked through the door towards freedom.

"Come on Jenna!" Spencer called out. "Quickly!"

Jenna did her best to tap as quickly as she could. It took a little longer than the girls would have liked, but eventually she got there. What they did not expect however was what happened next.

Jenna pulled the door closed with a massive slam!

"What the?" Aria asked. "Did-Did AD get her?"

Everyone seemed confused. Everyone that was except for Spencer who looked around at the room they were in. The walls were covered with pictures and file notes all about the girls. But the roof of the room gave everything away. There staring down at them was a portrait of Jenna Marshall sitting on a throne smiling.

"No!" she yelled angrily. "Jenna IS AD!"

Pointing upwards the others looked at the portrait in shock! The good news was they'd finally worked out who AD was. The bad news was, they were trapped once more!


	3. Chapter 3

**PLL: The way it should have ended**

 **Chapter Three.**

"What the hell?!" Hanna demanded. "It was Jenna fricking Marshall all this time?!"

Suddenly the lights turned off and the girls were bathed in darkness. An eerie sound like that of a slow dentist drill sounded up and all four girls screamed.

But when new light beamed down on them they realised it was not a dentist drill, but in fact 4 screen projectors that covered the walls of the room. The first started playing a countdown from 4 to 1.

Suddenly Alison appeared on the screen dressed in a gold coloured dress.

"Why would you kill them?!" she demanded. "We're a family!"

"Ali?" Aria asked, confused at the scene.

"Yeah don't you remember?" Spencer asked. "This is when we found out about-"

"Don't be so dramatic Ali," came the reveal of Cece all the girls remembered from years ago.

 _Flash!_

The scene cut to another moment this time with Cece facing the camera.

"Lord help the mister," she was singing. "Who comes between me and my sister!"

Everyone knew what was going to happen next. Cece was going to explain her side to Ali and how this had all come about. But Suddenly a stamp appeared on the screen with a loud BOOM! And when it lifted in it's place was the word LIAR! Written in blood-red.

"Wait what?!" Spencer cried.

"Did Cece lie?" Aria asked.

"Wouldn't have put it past her," Hanna said recalling the bitch and her ways.

The scene cut to another moment from the Cece reveal.

"But it was all an accident," Alison was saying. "He had to of known that."

"Oh I'm sure he did," Cece replied.

"I don't understand," Alison said clearly confused.

"For as long as I can remember," Cece explained "I asked mom to buy me dresses."

Once again a BOOM could be heard and the word LIAR appeared once more.

"W-W-Wwait!" Spencer said. "Did Charles tell the truth about anything?!"

"*"

 **ACT III.**

"Look," Aria said. "For all we know Jenna's just trying to mess with us."

" _No I'm not!_ " came the sound of a voice over what was clearly some sort of PA system. " _Why would *I* lie?"_

Slowly and dramatically the projector to their left came down as if on a crane or something and there clear as day was what appeared to be some sort of built in dress circle. However worse than that there on what definitely looked like a throne sat Jenna sunglasses cane and all, with a tiara on her head, smiling.

"Charlotte lied!" she said. "To you, to me, to everyone! But like I always say, it's better to be safe then sorry."

"I-I can't believe it!" Aria cried, as the shock continued to run through her. "Your AD?!"

Jenna smiled and let out a soft evil chuckle.

"Welcome girls," she said. "To the After Darkness!"

"*"

"But you joined Charlotte!" Spencer screamed.

"Yes I did," Jenna replied. "To save myself! I knew what that bitch was capable of and I couldn't have her getting in my way!"

To that no one said anything. Everyone seemed to be stunned into silence.

"Charlotte was…an amateur. But she was very strong physically. I knew if I got on her bad side she'd kill me. And well, had you asked me 6 years ago how I would've felt about that I could honestly have said I would've been fine. Having your sight taken from you is never easy ladies. And yet, all of you stand there as though _I am the one?_ Please! Which one of you _ever_ came forward and apologised to me for what happened?"

"Wait – Jenna," Hanna began. "We never blinded you. That was-"

"Oh I know it was Ali," Jenna replied. "I'm not an idiot. But Hanna don't stand there and assume that I didn't know you guys were there also! And not _one_ of you came to see me, came to see if I was OK?! Came to see if I needed anything! You all went on with your precious little lives as though blinding someone meant nothing!...all in a day's work I'm sure."

Jenna wiped a tear that had fallen from her cheek. No matter where she was now, the pain of everything she'd gone though was still there in her heart.

"She's right," Spencer said eventually. "We never did apologise."

"Spencer!" Hanna said. "We never _did anything_ to her!"

"Sometimes standing back and letting others commit crimes is worse than being the one who actually committed them," Spencer replied.

"Wow," Jenna said. "It took 7 years, being trapped and realising I'm AD to get an apology! Fuck you Spencer!"

"See?" Hanna began softly.

But Jenna wasn't listening.

"But there was someone who felt bad for me. Someone that all of you _knew_ in fact. It's…" Jenna stopped but only to laugh for a moment. "funny in many ways actually. You all loved her, well…some more than others…and yet when a funeral was arranged no one even went. And yet, you all went to Ali's funeral?!"

"Jenna who the hell are you talking about?" Hanna asked.

"She's talking," came a voice from out of nowhere. "About me!"

Moments later a tanned skinned woman appeared and made her way over to a chair that was free on Jenna's right.

"Oh my god!" Emily cried out. "Maya?!"

"*"

"Maya? You're alive?" Emily asked.

Maya went to respond, but Jenna held up a finger stopping her.

"Yes," she said simply. "And Emily all it would've taken to see her again would've been an apology to me."

"It's true," Maya confessed. "Jenna never held me hostage. We were both just waiting for you to apologise. I told her you would. You're such a nice sweet girl Emily. I knew you'd say something."

"But you never did!" Jenna yelled. "But I must confess, after Shana died atleast Aria came to try and consol me. She also offered me a chance to vent. Yes I know you killed her now Aria, but at the time it meant a lot. That's why I offered you the chance to join the team."

"You spoke to her about Shana?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Aria replied. "We had a nice talk. Right before Mona slapped Ali."

"I hope you enjoyed your freedom," Jenna said. "I mean," she stopped to wipe away a tear. "Again now that I know _you_ killed her it makes sense. But at the time…you reached out. Thank you."

It was a nice sweet moment. But it came to an end almost as quickly as it began.

"I tried to kill Maya you know," she went on, returning to her dark tone. "I approached her the night, you know, the night you all thought she'd died? But Maya stopped me."

"How?" Spencer asked, not able to keep the question in.

"She asked me why," Jenna said simply.

"And she told me," Maya went on. "She told me what happened to her. What Alison did! How you guys never tried to fix the situation!"

"I offered her the chance to join the AD team and she said yes!" Jenna chimed in smiling.

"So how've we not seen you anywhere?" Hannah asked. "I mean duh, your alive, so I'm just saying."

"I had her secluded," Jenna replied. "Noel Kahn, Maya and I had a few smoking parties and Maya stayed at his cabin the majority of the time."

"So you, you kept this from Emily?" Aria asked, disgusted at what Jenna had done. Sure, they hadn't apologised to her, but who was Jenna Marshall to come between love?

"Oh Aria!" Jenna replied. "How rich! Going off at me for keeping secrets."

Aria snarled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Oh you're playing that game huh?" Jenna laughed. "You know, that day I asked you to come help me with my recital I was actually hoping you'd tell me yourself. I really thought hmmm maybe if I get her alone, away from the girls, she'll tell me."

 _Jenna's mind flashed back to the day with Aria practising in their room. Everything seemed to be going well until Aria started playing some bumb notes._

 _Oh god – Jenna thought – I'm boring her!_

 _Instantly Jenna stopped playing her flute._

" _Am I putting you to sleep?" she asked Aria._

" _No," Aria said. No-no-no I- I'm just a little rusty on this part."_

 _Perfect – Jenna thought - Maybe we finally discuss what happened to you._

" _So how's Emily?" Jenna asked. "When I hear her she sounds strong but um, it's hard to tell when you can't see her face."_

" _She's fine," Aria replied snippily. "Like you said, she's strong."_

" _But the heart can only take so much," Jenna said hoping by now that she could Segway into what she knew. "The heart and the mind case in point – poor little Mona."_

 _There – Jenna thought – I've brought up Mona and her situation, now she'll tell me for sure._

" _It's a little hard to think of her as poor-little-mona under the circumstances," Aria replied bitterly._

" _Yeah I suppose," Jenna said – not getting why Aria wasn't just coming out and telling her. "But circumstances worked out well for you didn't they?"_

" _No it's not that tidy," Aria replied._

As Jenna looked down at the liars all surprised at just how well she remembered the conversation, Aria especially, she frowned.

"But of course Aria preferred to go on some little tangent about Alison's grave," Jenna spat. "And I knew my window had closed. But are you ready now Aria? Now's your chance. Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what?" Emily demanded.

But Jenna just looked at Aria. When she became sure the little Montgomery wasn't going to say anything she reopened her mouth.

"Well ladies, get comfortable. Because your about to learn something about your dear friend here,"

"*"

"After I went blind, my father decided to take me on a trip. He almost backed out of the offer, wondering if I could enjoy a trip without being able to see. But it was the thought that counted, so I went with him. While we were there I was lucky enough to come across a _wonderful doctor_ -" Jenna went on.

Everyone gasped.

"Yeah," Jenna continued wiping away a tear. "I could see…for about a week. My father was so happy and we celebrated that night. Hellnar never looked so good!"

While Jenna and Maya shared a private smile, Spencer looked at the others.

"Hellnar?" she asked. "Isn't that in-"

"Oh a geography lesson from Spencer Hastings?" Jenna asked. "Go on then Spencer, where is Hellnar located?"

"It-It's a part of Iceland," Spencer said.

"Funny," Jenna replied. "You'd think Aria would've worked that one out first considering that's where her family went."

"Jenna no!" Aria warned.

The other girls looked at Aria having no idea what was going on.

"Oh sorry Aria," Jenna said. "You got your year of freedom, now it's time to pay the piper! For you see ladies when I was in Iceland I came across the Montgomery's."

Jenna thought back to the moment as though it were a flashback in her mind.

" _Mrs Montgomery?" she asked seeing the woman._

 _Ella hearing her name turned around and Jenna could also see Mr Montgomery and Aria's brother. "Fancy seeing you here"._

" _Oh hey Jenna!" Ella said. "Yeah small world. Don't you love Iceland?"_

" _I do," Jenna replied. "It's so beautiful! Is Aria with you?"_

" _No," Mr Montgomery said. "Ah Aria- Aria wasn't feeling well so she decided to stay home."_

" _Such a shame," Jenna said. "The Iceland air probably would've helped. Oh well, enjoy your holiday."_

Coming back to the present Jenna looked down at Aria, all eyes were now on her anyway.

"Wait," Hanna said. "But you said you _were_ in Iceland."

"Yeah," Emily said. "I even asked you about it…"

Like Jenna before her Emily re-saw that first day back at school.

" _Aria? When did you get back?" she asked hugging her friend._

" _Yesterday," Aria said._

" _I almost didn't recognize you," Emily went on. "I think the last time we saw each other you had a pink stripe in your hair."_

" _Yeah well," Aria replied. "When your parents want you to be yourself and you…don't know who you are…"_

Aria looked deep into Emily's eyes.

"Emily, I never said I got back from Iceland, I just said I got back yesterday. Don't let her do this to us."

Jenna snorted out in laughter.

"Do this to you!?" she asked. "It was one thing to hear from the Montgomery's that you weren't in Iceland because you were sick. And Aria? I nearly believed that too. When I got back to Rosewood however I made friends with a really nice nurse. We used to talk while I waited for my eye doctor."

Once again Jenna flashed back to another memory.

" _Jenna?"_ _the nurse asked making her turn around._

" _Oh my god Eddie!" Jenna said excitedly. "I haven't seen you in two weeks!"_

" _I go back and forth between here and a sanatorium," he replied. "But how are you? How's the eyes?"_

" _Good days and bad days I suppose," Jenna said. "You never really know what's going to happen tomorrow so you try to live for today you know."_

" _You got a strong head on those shoulders Jenna Marshall," Eddie said smiling. "Why just yesterday we had a patient come in to the sanatorium – horrible story."_

 _Eddie sat down and motioned for Jenna to do so also not wanting her to be on her feet too long._

" _Well Eddie, you know I like a good story. Tell me more," Jenna said cheerfully._

" _Poor thing," he replied shaking his head. "Came in all shaken up. We get all kinds at Radley, but this one wow! Almost lost her will to live."_

" _What'd she do? Kill someone?" Jenna couldn't help but laugh, knowing if she could survive what was happening to her anyone should be able to survive anything._

" _Yes actually," Eddie replied. "Horrible story. She saw her father…you know…canoodling with someone else and well…she snapped."_

" _Wow," Jenna said softly. "Poor girl."_

" _But I told her I said; you listen to me Aria everything will be fine," Eddie replied._

As Jenna came out of the memory she saw Aria balling her eyes out.

"Of course it took time for me to confirm Eddie Lamb's story, but I mean _Aria_ isn't exactly a common name is it?" she asked.

Maya shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**PLL: The way it should have ended.**

 **Chapter Four.**

 **ACT IV.**

Moments later Jenna decided it would be a good time to have an intermission and so she and Maya left the room to get something to eat while the other girls put their arms around the sobbing Aria.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Aria wept. "It's just…it's something I didn't want to talk about you know?"

"Wait," Hanna said. "Catch me up here. You _killed_ Meredith?"

"Obviously it wasn't Meredith," Spencer chimed in. "She was still alive way after that time."

"Her- Her name was B-Bethany," Aria stuttered.

Everyone gasped.

 _Bethany?_ they wondered. _The_ Bethany?

"As in Bethany… _Young_?" Emily asked.

Aria nodded, but didn't say anything.

"But how?" Emily questioned. "How is that even possible? She would've had to of been around 17 at the time, right?"

"My-my dad used to teach classes at Radley once a week. It was something he said he enjoyed. One day I went to pick him up. And I-I-I saw him with this blonde girl they were…they were…"

"It's Ok Aria," Spencer said. "You don't have to tell us."

"I was so ashamed of my dad. And after everything that Ali and I had seen with Meredith I was just done with my dad cheating on my mom. I don't remember much else, but the doctor's at Radley told me what happened. Apparently I stabbed her to death," Aria said before sobbing uncontrollably.

"But hang on wait-" Hanna said softly, turning to Spencer. "If Aria killed Bethany, who the hell did Mona kill?"

Aria wiped her eyes clean and looked at the others shaking violently.

"You know how Jenna said we never apologised to her?" she asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I did apologise…to Mona…"

 _Aria recalled the moment as easily as though it had happened yesterday. That day she had been walking down the street with Alison when Mona had called out to them._

" _Alison?!" Mona called out from behind them._

" _Can you hear Mona?" Ali laughed._

" _Hey Aria!" Mona continued to call out._

" _Maybe we should wait," Aria said, not really understanding why they were ignoring her._

 _But Ali wasn't listening or caring which was exactly Ali's style._

" _Oh my god will she fricken get a clue?" Ali laughed. "What a loser."_

Aria came back to the present and looked at the others.

"I knew what Alison and I did was wrong and maybe if I'd stopped and spoken to Mona I wouldn't have seen my father and Meredith in the first place. But you know what Ali was like, there was no way I could've gone against her back then." She said.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"But that night…."

 _Aria flashed back to a memory she'd almost forgotten._

 _Walking down the street she lived on Mona walked past her carrying a stack of books so high it was amazing she hadn't tripped. But that's exactly what happened next as without seeing where she was going Mona tripped and fell hard._

" _Oh no," Aria said, racing to the poor girl's side. "Are you ok?"_

" _Oh!" Mona replied, startled that of anyone, it was one of Ali's crew addressing her. "Aria, hi."_

 _Aria helped Mona up and then bent back down to get Mona's books for her._

" _Let me help you," she offered. "Where are you headed?"_

" _Oh you don't have to," Mona replied. "I know what Ali would say if she saw you helping me. I don't think she'd be happy with you either."_

 _But when Aria stood, her smile remained._

" _Then we'll just have to keep this our little secret," Aria said._

" _I've never had a secret before," Mona replied excitedly. "Secret friends? Sounds fun."_

" _Secret friends forever," Aria corrected._

Aria looked around at the girls who were staring back at her in shock.

"Mona and I hung out quite a few times and none of you ever knew," Aria went on. "One day I went to see her in Radley…"

 _Once again Aria recalled a memory, but this one was much easier to recall._

" _Mona?" Aria asked, walking into her room at Radley._

 _She'd been there for a while after the girls had discovered she was A, but Aria still loved her in her own special secret way._

" _Aria?" Mona asked scratching her head. "Oh my god! Is that really you?"_

" _Yeah," Aria replied smiling._

 _After hugging and exchanging pleasantries, Mona looked at Aria quite seriously._

" _How can you forgive me and still be here after everything I've done?" she asked._

" _Look your still my friend," Aria replied. "And despite the fact that you put me in a box-"_

" _What box?" Mona asked._

 _When Aria didn't reply she went on._

" _Aria," she said rather seriously. "I've done some terrible, terrible things. But I would never put you in a box!"_

 _Aria decided at once that she believed her. Besides she was trying to get over the memory._

" _Listen Mona," Aria replied as seriously as her friend. "You're not the only one that's done something bad."_

" _Yeah right," Mona laughed. "Miss Aria another A."_

" _Well I may not be A," Aria said. "But I did kill someone. I even actually…spent time…in this place."_

" _You did?" Mona asked curiously. "What? When?"_

Aria came back to the present determined to finish her story.

"I told her all about Bethany and what I'd done and she swore, no matter what happened, that she'd always keep my secret," she said.

"Wait so-" Hanna couldn't help but chime in. "Miss Aria You're A Killer Not Ezra's Wife?!"

Aria chuckled slightly.

"Maya may have known stuff, but yeah Mona was talking about Bethany that night," she replied.

"Wait but why would Mona say _she_ killed Bethany that day we found out Cece was A?" Spencer asked.

"I honestly had no idea she was going to do that," Aria admitted. "Do you remember how hard I grasped your hand at the moment?"

Spencer smiled recalling the memory.

"I thought I'd sprained it when we were up on the roof," she laughed.

Aria smiled. It was nice to recall the memory. After all, Mona had completely shocked her that day.

"Mona told me afterwards that she feared Cece was going to say something about me being the one that killed Bethany. She told me the only reason she said she killed her was to save me and-"

But the rest of her words were drowned out by a very sarcastic clapping sound. Turning their heads away from Aria, everyone could see that Jenna and Maya were back in their seats.

Apparently, intermission was over.

"*"

"Welcome back ladies," Jenna said a little too cheerily. "Now that Aria has finished explaining _everything_ she's done, where were we?"

Jenna seemed to be mulling it all over in her mind.

But as she dramatically dipped her head to emphasize her thought process her glasses slipped off. Jenna jumped out of her chair and leant over the balcony to catch them.

"What?" Hannah began startled.

"Get the F**k out," Spencer agreed.

"I knew it all along!" Aria joined in.

Taking her seat back down, Jenna handed Maya her glasses. After all there was no need for the act anymore.

"That's right Aria!" Jenna said beaming. "And you always were! Bitch _can_ see!"

"*"

"How long?" Spencer demanded. "How long have you been able to see?!"

"Ever since the first operation," Jenna replied. "It dipped in and out some days good some bad, but I could always see…enough. Sadly that day Emily came up to my room at the Radley was a bad day. All I saw was a rough outline of a woman with black hair."

"If people think that you're blind, they get careless. You see what they don't think you can see," Spencer said, recalling what Jenna had told them when they'd caught her in the act one time.

"I knew someone would finally recall that line," Jenna replied smiling.

"Did you ever work out who was targeting you?" Hanna asked, recalling Jenna alluding to as much on that same day.

"Yeah I did," Jenna replied the smile still as prominent as before. "And once it was all confirmed…Oh my god. Boy did we get her back."

"We?" Spencer asked.

"Who?" Hanna asked.

"Ladies once I figured out that you were being chased around by a mad-bitch calling themselves Uber A I gotta say I was thrilled! Finally, someone was giving you what you all deserved! But then she came after me and all I could wonder was _why_? Why come after someone who's innocent in all of this?! Thank god for my venture to Noel Kahn's cabin that night."

 _As Jenna thought back to the moment when everything began she couldn't help her heart that swelled with pride._

" _Noel?!" Jenna called out as she stormed into the cabin. "Maya?!"_

 _Footsteps could be heard as both raced in behind her._

" _Jenna!" Noel said. "Good to see you!"_

" _Good to see you too!" Jenna replied beaming giving him a hug. "Every day I still can see you is a dream. Unfortunately the same can't be said for Maya here!"_

" _What'd I do?" Maya asked, passing a now lit doobie to Noel who took it with a smile on his face._

" _The girls found some video footage of you coming here!" Jenna said angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can't be seen!"_

" _How the hell could I have known they'd find camera footage?" Maya laughed, clearly effected by the marijuana she'd been smoking. "Jeez, relax Jenna!"_

" _Relax?" Jenna repeated. "How can I relax? Not only have the girls seen you, but now this bitch A is after me!"_

" _What?" Noel laughed. "How could she be after you?!"_

" _S-s-SHE?!" Jenna stuttered. "You KNOW who A is?!"_

" _Of course!" Noel laughed again. "She's a good friend of mine. Though she wouldn't be after you Jenna. She knows not to touch you."_

Jenna looked down at the shocked faces below her loving every moment that had been revealed so far.

"Eventually Noel introduced me to Charlotte and that's how we got to know each other. When I finally found out that it actually _was_ her that was after me, I was shocked! Apparently she had a thing for Noel, not that I'm surprised I mean who didn't? Aria?"

Aria glared at Jenna, but didn't say anything. Maya meanwhile chuckled.

"Guess that explains why Noel was in the dollhouse," Spencer said shivering from the memory of seeing him paint blood on her.

"Charlotte was infatuated with Noel," Jenna went on. "She told him the whole game she had planned out and he loved it. He was still broke up over Aria if you can believe it and so he was more than willing to play the game with her. He was also sure that you four killed Alison. Of course, I knew differently. I knew none of you would have the guts to kill your friend, but who was I to complain? Noel would venture back and forth to the dollhouse any time Cece needed him, she paid him quite a bit of money too. But I don't know if that was for helping her out with Uber A stuff or for…helping her out…"

Jenna trailed off taking a sideways glance at Maya as both of them sniggered.

"But then I found out about all the lies!" Jenna said. "I mean it was hard not to. Firstly, there was never any record of a transgender called Charles, Charlie or anything by that name let alone Di Laurentis. Secondly there was never any record of a Charles in Radley!"

"Maybe she hid the records?" Aria said not really caring.

"Charlotte hide something?" Jenna laughed. "Oh my god! You'd have to be an idiot not to find every crumb she left! No, Charlotte never hid anything at all. As a matter of fact she only _added_ stuff that wasn't true. Charlotte was never Charles! Nor was she ever a Drake! Let alone a Di Laurentis. Her real name is…


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys,_

 _Thank you so much for sticking with the book. I'm definitely going to update as soon and as quickly as I can._

 _Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming!_

 _Xoxo Francois.T._

 **PLL: The way it should have ended.**

 **Chapter 5!**

 **ACT V.**

"Charlotte hide something?" Jenna laughed. "Oh my god! You'd have to be an idiot not to find every crumb she left! No, Charlotte never hid anything at all. As a matter of fact she only _added_ stuff that wasn't true. Charlotte was never Charles! Nor was she ever a Drake! Let alone a Di Laurentis. Her real name is…

Simone Stornwall."

Jenna had to stop at that point as she was overwhelmed with laughter. When she finally calmed down she grabbed a Kleenex to wipe the tears that had spilled out from her belly aching laughter.

"Simone was a terrible liar, but I didn't care. All I need to know was why she was doing this to me. It was Mona who finally worked it all out."

"Mona?!" The girls all said in unison.

Just then Mona peeked her head out and smiled down at them.

"Yes Ladies, me," she said calmly. "I had received intelligence that Simone had, had a really troubled life…" she clicked her tongue a few times to show her lack of caring. "But the biggest issue she had was wanting 4 precious people as her dolls. The problem with _that_ however was that you guys had to create this whole stink at Noel Kahn's party."

 _No one needed reminding of what had happened, but Jenna was happy to relive the story. They were at Noel Kahn's for his birthday and someone had decided to play truth._

" _Where did you meet your current boyfriend?" Noel asked Aria._

" _At a bar," she replied nonchalantly. "Did you ever invite Maya St Germain to any of these parties?"_

 _Of course he had. But there was no way Noel was going to answer that one, especially with Jenna by his side._

" _Jeez your morbid," he said. "This is a party Aria ask me how many sexual partners I've had."_

" _How do you know Maya?" Aria asked._

" _What you told us about Emily, you never mentioned that Noel was with you that night. What else did you lie about?" Spencer asked Jenna._

Jenna came back to reality and looked down directly at Spencer.

"If you recall Charlotte…or shall I say _Simone_ …looked at me in the strangest way. Thanks Spencer!" Jenna spat.

"Immediately after the party Jenna got in contact with me," Mona said. "She said she was very suspicious of Cece…sorry Simone..and to keep an eye on her. Not that I needed much motivation. Provided I wasn't hurting Aria I was happy to do whatever. Hey Bestie!"

Mona overly-dramatically waved down to her secret friend. This time however Aria only subtly smiled back.

"Had Spencer not asked me that question," Jenna said. "Everything would have been ok. But after that you guys left. Do you remember how Cece didn't want to take you home? Yeah…that was so that she could approach me. You made it sound like we were _sleeping_ together!"

"Well," Spencer replied. "Were you?"

"No!" Jenna replied. "We kept up appearances, but I had my eyes on someone else!"

Jenna battered her eyes in Maya's direction and Maya smiled back.

"In any case Cece had a close eye on her for the rest of the night," Maya advised. "She even came and spoke to me at one point. Thank god she had no idea who the hell I was."

"The point being-" Jenna interrupted. "When it was finally time to kill that bitch, who do you think Mona called?"

"Wait-" Aria said. "So you were there too?!"

"Of course!" Jenna said beaming once again. "Thanks for the cover-up Mona. The truth of that situation was that I killed Simone, while Mona held her back. Oooh revenge is sweet! I always did find the nature of evil fascinating!"

"*"

"Charlotte Drake…oh sorry I mean _Simone Stornwell's_ death was a rebirth for the rest of us. Her time of being Uber A was for the most ridiculous reason. With her out the way and having someone on board who actually _knew_ how to play the game-"

"Someone's always stealing the game from me," Hanna whispered making the connection at long last.

"What was that Hanna?" Jenna asked, while Mona gave a subtle smile to her former friend. "Hmmm I didn't think so. We could finally get our revenge on the people who had made our lives a living hell! Alison and her puppets! But playing the game metaphorically was not enough. And so that's when our final member came onboard."

From either side of her Maya and Mona sniggered.

"Oh," Jenna said joining in. "Right… on _board!_ "

"Yeah you're a real laugh riot!" Spencer spat.

This stopped the sniggering at once.

"Oh Spencer, spencer, spencer," Jenna said. "Not only could you never work out who AD was, you also never worked out who Amoji was. I mean-" Jenna paused but only to laugh. "A-moji? God you girls used to crack us up!"

"So who was it then?!" Spencer asked. "Assuming you were AD, who was Amoji?"

"The same person that created the board game that put you all through the _most_ hell you've been in for the past 7 years!" Mona replied.

"What? You?!" Spencer threw back at her.

"Me?" Mona laughed. "That's funny. Maybe you're the class clown Spencer. Sorry everyone always thought you were the smart one. Though, wait, that's not always been true, has it Hanna?"

Hanna blushed a deep shade of red. It was true after all, no one had ever appreciated her for her intelligence. Everyone was always underestimating her and looking to Spencer for answers.

"Hanna?" Emily questioned. " _YOU_ created the board game?"

"No wonder you wanted Mona to be involved," Spencer agreed.

"Oh my god!" Hanna retorted. "Seriously? You thought I created that damn thing?!"

Emily and Spencer looked at each other as though both silently agreed that it most likely wasn't her.

Aria however wasn't so sure.

"Well you did go off and get Noel Kahn all on your own," she said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah 'cause you guys wouldn't listen!" Hanna barked back. "I knew he was behind all of this and you guys were acting like I was crazy!"

"Because you were!" Spencer yelled joining in. "It was a dream Hanna!"

"But he _was_ on the team!" Hanna spat back.

"Hey!" Emily jumped in. "Speaking of which, how the hell did Noel escape Hanna? You never told us!"

Hanna glared at her friends. How could they all be turning on her right now? Sure, she went behind their backs with Noel, but she was never involved with A! Not ever!

"That's because she doesn't know," Mona said calmly from her chair in the dress circle.

Everyone's heated argument seemed to be put on pause as they all turned their attention back to the others once more.

"Yes we're still here," Mona went on smiling down at them. "Hanna never knew what happened because she left Noel with me. How she never worked the rest out I'll never know-"

"Wait-" Hanna jumped in glaring at Mona. "It was you!"

"A little slow," Mona replied. "But I guess better late than never. Yes it was me! Who the hell else was it going to be? Andrew Campbell?"

"Mona told me what had happened to Noel the moment she was alone," Jenna said. "Naturally I ordered her to untie him and get him to me as soon as she could. I on the other hand was busy, having a board game designed."

All four girl's ears pricked up at the mention of the board game. Jenna was right, it was the most hell they'd been through in past 7 years.

"Of course, I came up with all the ideas-" Jenna began before noticing a glaring look from Mona. "Ok yes, Mona came up with the letter and the knife idea. But my point is none of us created it. But do you want to know who did?"

The look and smile she was giving off was almost like a game show host revealing a possible prize that could be won. All four girls nodded fearing whoever would be next to show their face.

After all wasn't Jenna, Mona and indeed an alive Maya enough?

"Hi Ladies," Lucas said walking up to the final free chair in the row. "Enjoy playing the game did we? Spencer! Thank you for starting, I was beginning to get a little worried there!"

As all four villains let out a laugh the girls looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry Han," Spencer said.

"Yeah me too," Aria and Emily chorused.

But Hanna was too busy looking up at the dress-circle to care. Lucas! The man who was for the majority of the time her best male friend!

Lucas created the board game!

"*"

"Don't look at me like that," Lucas said condescendingly. "Or…more to the point…don't look at me like that…yet."

"What's that supposed to mean bitch?" Hanna asked, feeling her heart shatter.

She still couldn't believe her friend had created the game.

"Yes I was the one who created the board game," he went on. "Oh yeah, and I was the one who tortured you too. You know…in the barn?"

Lucas held up a cow prod and Hannah knew right away that it was the same one he used to torture her.

"But I saved my best move till last!" he said laughing slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Guys,_

 _Ok now before we go any further- breathe…breathe… Ok, now are you sitting down? Good. Because I'm going to warn all of you right now that some of you are going to absolutely hate me by the time you get to the end of the very first scene of this book._

 _Now I'm not going to tell you why, you'll just have to read on. But please know this – I LOVED this show (except for the finale hence the need for this story), but there was something that I found was always missing._

 _I can only hope when you read the next revelation (the very first scene) that you can all think 'Ok, Francois' being creative!' and not 'We're coming after you with pitch forks!'_

 _Let's have no 'misery' scenes here shall we?_

 _Besides, if you keep going, you will find an answer to a question I know most of you have been wondering about for a while!_

 _Ok warning over –_

 _Enjoy!_

 **PLL: The way it should have ended.**

 **Chapter 6.**

"But I saved my best move till last!" Lucas said laughing slightly. "Jenna had Mona which was awesome and we all knew about Maya by now. But there was one person left who would hurt you more than any other."

"Lucas WHY would you want to hurt us?" Hanna asked. "I was your FRIEND!"

"Please!" Lucas replied. "Hanna you pitied me, but you were never truly my friend. Also, what kind of a friend whacks someone over the head with a boating oar? I saw your true colours that day Ms Marin, don't lie to me. You asked me once if I was going to hate you forever. Remember my answer?"

Hanna couldn't deny the accusation, after all, he was right. She _had_ whacked him over the head with an oar.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you and your husband had a rushed marriage? Ever wonder why you guys have argued constantly since the wedding? What about what he said right before you _got_ married?" Lucas asked.

Hannah thought back to the precious moments leading up to the wedding while the others all looked at her wondering what in the world Lucas could mean.

"If we're married we can't testify against each other," Hanna replied.

"He said that?!" Emily asked gasping.

"And you still married him?!" Spencer yelled out bewildered.

"Yep," Lucas chuckled. "She did. And little did she know _I_ am the one that gave Caleb the rings. I am the one who told him to marry her! I knew there would be some issues that went down, what with him handing Archer's credit card receipt to the cops and then putting Sodium Thiopental in Yvonne's drip. My orders of course."

Once again, the girl's gasped.

Not only had he created the board game, Lucas had organised for Caleb to get Spencer in trouble with the receipt of Archer's Credit Card and for killing Toby's wife Yvonne. Not to mention he set up a charade wedding for Hanna and Caleb that Caleb _knew_ about.

"You'd think he did it for money, right?" Lucas went on. "I mean he did always seem strapped for cash. But Ladies, I never even gave him a dime. No Hanna, Caleb did what he did, out of love…for me."

Lucas looked down at the girls with a very satisfied snarl and Aria, Emily and Spencer glared at him. In a way, this was worse than AD, the board game and _Simone_ put together.

"I don't believe you!" Hanna said. "Why would he consummate our marriage if he didn't love _me_?"

"Because," came the sound of the one voice she did _not_ want to hear at that moment. "We wanted a child."

Time slowed down significantly for the blonde haired, blue eyed woman as her worst fears in that moment, became a reality. Not only did Caleb step into view, but before everyone he leant in and gave Lucas a deepened kiss.

The world spun in front of her and before she could take in anything else Hannah fainted.

"*"

While the girls fussed over Hanna Caleb took a seat and Lucas sat on his lap beaming. Finally he was on top of the world. It had been a long time coming, but finally Jenna, Mona and himself were where they should've been many years ago. And now to boot, he had Caleb.

"Remember that day at the picnic table?" Lucas asked. "When we knew we could finally take over the game?"

Jenna nodded smiling as she recalled the moment.

 _She was walking with Sydney to a picnic table in the middle of nowhere. Mona was seated there waiting for them, just as they'd planned._

" _They don't want things to go back to the way they were," Sydney said looking over at Mona._

" _They remember how Alison treated them. Like they were her dolls," Jenna agreed._

" _Good," Mona replied smiling evilly. "Then maybe we can really get rid of her."_

 _Right on cue the sound of a car pulling up could be heard and Jenna and Sydney turned around wondering who would be joining them. The car stopped and both the driver and front passenger door opened._

" _Lucas?" Sydney asked surprised. "What's he doing here?"_

 _She snarled at Mona shocked that she would let that Hanna-loving freak into their group._

" _Please," Mona smiled. "If there's anyone that wanted more revenge on Alison than us it's him."_

" _Damn straight," Lucas replied as he took a seat at the table joined by-_

" _You must be Maya!" Mona said standing to shake hands with her. "I recognise you by the videos."_

" _And you must be Mona," Maya replied. "So pleased to meet you."_

" _Ok Ladies," Lucas spoke up, bringing everyone's attention to him. "So what are we going to do about the 'I hate Alison Club'?"_

 _All 5 smiled evilly, knowing that any moment now a plan would be concocted to get rid of that blonde bitch once and for all._

"*"

 **Act VI.**

Coming out of the precious memory the four of them had everyone including Caleb turned their attention to Jenna.

"Of course we had to take care of Sydney in the end," Jenna recalled. "Just like we did Sara Harvey."

By now Hanna had not only regained consciousness, but was watching the four up in the dress circle with anger flaring through her eyes.

"Wait-" Emily said stopping her. " _Who_ killed Sara Harvey?"

"I did," Jenna said simply. "Of course I had to throw Noel under the bus for it afterwards. It was the one good thing about his death I suppose."

"I don't get it," Hanna replied with as Spencer had once suggested all the subtlety of a hand grenade. "Why would you kill Sara? Wasn't she like your girlfriend or something?"

Jenna simply laughed.

"She wishes," Jenna said. "And I used that to my advantage for as long as I could. But that day Emily came to my room, I heard exactly what she said…"

 _Jenna recalled the memory of that day lying about being Charlotte's friend. But then again, what Emily didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Sara had began walking Emily out, but then a discussion had broken out between them in the hall._

" _Do NOT come back here," Sara advised._

" _Is that a threat?" Emily asked._

" _I'm trying to keep you safe Emily," Sara replied. "I want you to be safe!"_

 _Really? – Jenna thought – Well your certainly starting to show your true colours Sara._

" _Please, don't come back," Sara went on._

" _Ok look I'm not afraid of Jenna," Emily admitted._

" _I'm not talking about Jenna-" Sara replied._

 _Oh no you don't bitch! – Jenna thought – After years of planning and being so close you think you can just out the whole team?!_

" _I'm talking about-" Sara went on._

" _SARA!" Jenna yelled out, just in the nick of time. "I need you!...NOW!"_

Jenna came back to the present and looked at the liars.

"You almost had her reveal everything we'd been working towards," Jenna said. "Thank god her attraction to me kept her quiet."

"And so what?" Spencer asked. "Because of that, you killed her?"

"Tie-yere say moo-reah," Jenna said simply.

The liars looked at Spencer for a translation, while the AD Team looked at Jenna.

"To betray is to die," Spencer said quickly.

"That's right," Jenna said. "After Emily left, Sara and I had a quick chat but she got out of there way too quickly. So I did what I needed to do."

 _Jenna flashed back to the moment she made her way to Sara's room at the Radley. There was no way she could live, not now, not after nearly betraying everything._

 _Unbeknown to Jenna, though she could've probably guessed it, Sara had been packing preparing to leave Rosewood at that very moment._

 _Before Jenna even had the chance to knock, the door to Sara's room opened to reveal Sara in a black beanie, holding her travel bag._

" _J-Jenna!" Sara said startled._

" _Going somewhere?" Jenna asked, referring to the bag._

" _Yeah…um," Sara began. "Just thought I'd you know, move up to your room. To keep your safe, of course."_

" _Oh but what if I were to move in here?" Jenna asked. "With you?"_

 _Without waiting for a response, Jenna moved past Sara and entered the room. Closing the door behind her, Sara had no idea that this would be the last opportunity she actually had to leave the room._

" _*"_

" _Sara, Sara, Sara," Jenna said 10 minutes later, looking deep into the now tied-up woman's eyes. "Did you really think you could betray us and get away with it?"_

 _Mona, Lucas and Caleb who were now also in the room glared down at their newest recruit._

" _Thought you'd tell Emily everything did you?" Caleb asked._

" _Naww," Lucas said. "Thought widdle emmy would come cwalling int your widdle awms did you?"_

 _Caleb smiled at the taunting his partner was laying out._

" _Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you taunt like that?" he asked and without waiting for permission gave Lucas a kiss._

" _Urgh gays!" Jenna said frustrated. "Invite them to a murder and all they care about is making out._ I _guess it's true what they say, if you want something done right…you have to do it…yourself."_

 _Jenna pulled a gun out from inside her boot and put it against Sara's temple._

" _No," Sara said. "Please. I-I never would've told Emily! J-Jenna I l-love y-"_

 _But those were the last words Sara Harvey every uttered as Jenna pulled the trigger._

" _I never condoned liars before," Jenna said glaring at the now dead shell of her former ally. "Why would I start now?"_

" _Y-Y-You actually k-k-killed her?" Lucas asked, shocked that Jenna had gone through with it._

" _Don't start going all emotional on me now Lucas," Jenna replied. "Caleb! Put her in the shower! Wasn't that always her nickname after all? *Shower* Harvey?"_

 _With an evil smile fixed on his face, Caleb untied Sara and took her into the bathroom placing her into the tub._

" _Turn the hot water on," Jenna instructed. "Might as well die the way she lived in life."_

 _After Caleb had done that he left the bathroom to clean up the small pool of blood on the carpet. Jenna meanwhile walked over to the bathtub and looked at her, smiling._

" _I'd love to stay," Jenna said to the dead woman. "But I can see you really have the need, to take a shower."_

"*"

When Jenna was done retelling the story of Sara's death, she looked down to see Emily in tears.

"Naww," she said. "Poor Emily. If only you'd learn to trust Sara earlier things might've turned out differently for you. I guess…in a way…her death is as much on your hands as it is mine."

"Of course," Lucas jumped in. "We'd all be remiss if we didn't mention what happened the night of Prom."

"What," Hanna said. "You helped that _Simone_ bitch too?"

"No Hanna," Jenna corrected. "Caleb was helping me. I had to ensure I made an entrance at Prom so that nobody would suspect anything and we'd received intelligence through Noel that Alison was meeting up with Simone that night. So we came up with a plan, to end her once and for all. I had all my minions in place. Caleb was to watch over you guys and make sure no one escaped. Mona was to get as much information as she could out of Simone. We tried to get Noel on board but he was all about getting laid at Prom so with his plans being to get that Bridget Woo wasted as quickly as possible, let's just say he was…unavailable. As for Lucas and myself? After making a quick appearance at Prom with Lucas…"

Immediately all 4 girls remembered the photo and the opinions they'd had.

" _Wait," Hanna said looking at her phone. "Lucas took Jenna to the prom? Seriously?"_

" _No," Aria replied. "They're just standing next to each other."_

" _Yeah holding hands," Hanna said._

" _She's tipping him," Spencer chimed in. "She probably thinks he Ubered her there."_

All four shared a smile at the memory, it was one of the few good memories they had after all. Even Toby had shared a laugh.

"By the way girls," Jenna carried on. "Nice touch with the uber joke."

All four looked at each other in shock.

"Don't be so surprised," Mona chimed in. "AD sees everything."

"And with AD working with A," Jenna agreed.

"And both working with Amoji," Lucas added.

"We were unstoppable," Jenna concluded. "So after we'd made our guest appearance and I gave Lucas the money for some drinks, we needed an alibi ladies not a random we'd never met to drive us, Lucas and I headed to Alison's house to dig up any dirt we could on her."

 _Jenna thought back to the moment happily._

 _With Charlotte distracting Alison and Jason probably drugged up and all lah-di-dah there was no way they would be caught. Mona had discovered that Kenneth was going to be working and so the house was pretty much free._

" _Don't turn on any lights," Jenna said before they went in._

" _Ah, the lights are already on!" Lucas replied looking in. "Are you sure no one's home."_

" _Ugh!" Jenna said. "It's probably Jason getting munchies. Let's go in."_

 _Moments later the pair had entered the house and began looking for whatever it was they could find on Alison. Jenna went to her room, while Lucas checked out the living area._

" _Nothing, nothing, nothing," he muttered to himself as that's exactly what he was getting up to that point. "oooh! Hellooo!"_

 _He'd stumbled across Kenneth's Glencallan Scotch._

" _Don't mind if I do!" he said, pouring himself a glass and taking a sip._

 _Continuing to look around the room, Lucas was surprised to come across a photo with Jessica and Two boys._

" _Oh my god Simone!" he laughed. "You are good. Faking a set of twins!"_

 _Lucas continued to chuckle while taking out a police evidence envelope and putting it inside. Thank god for their former connections, if all else failed they could get Simone locked up immediately if they needed to._

 _Just as Lucas was about to thumb through Kenneth's copy of (BOOK NAME) he heard footsteps coming up the stairs that lead to the entrance._

" _Oh crap!" he whispered and thinking quickly, bolted down to the basement._

" _Hello!" the sound of Mrs Hasting's voice could be heard calling. "Kenneth? Are you here?"_

" _What the f**k do you want bitch?" Lucas whispered._

" _Why was the door open?" Ms Fields could be heard asking._

" _Maybe he just stepped out," Ms Marin replied. "His car is still out there."_

 _Oh my god! – Lucas thought – They're all here?!_

" _Ken?" Mrs Hastings called again. "If you're up there, come down. It's Veronica, I have a question for ya!"_

 _Yeah I have a question for you too bitch – Lucas thought – Why aren't you protecting your daughters from Simone?_

" _Kenneth?!" Veronica called out again. "I know you're here, I can see your scotch!"_

 _Damn it! – Lucas thought – Fricken drunk moms! Isn't there a men's strip club bar you could all be at right now?_

 _But it was Ms Field's who said something even more pressing._

" _What's wrong?" Ella asked._

" _That's from the police," Ms Field's said. "It's an envelope they use for evidence."_

 _F**k! – Lucas scream internally – Seriously these bitches need to be the next ones on AD's list! Watch out girls, your all gonna be without mother's if I have anything to say about it._

 _10 minutes later including an unannounced visit from some guy claiming to be from the Carissimi Group and a quick chuckle over the mom's believing there was something to this whole Charles' thing, Lucas knew he had to find a way out. But how the hell could he get out? There was only one way. Back up the stairs!_

 _Moving as stealthily as he could, Lucas crept back to the foot of the stairs when suddenly he tripped over some old massive empty water bottles._

 _Are you fricken kidding me?! – Lucas thought._

 _Leaving the bottles he raced upstairs just as he heard Veronica's voice._

" _That's where he is," she said defiantly._

 _Lucas got out of the basement and darted for the closest room he could find. Hoping…praying…that the mom's wouldn't find him._

 _Fortunately they seemed more focused on the basement and once Lucas realised that he stepped out of the room. He was just about to leave, when he realised Jenna was still in the house! So he darted back to the basement entry way and before he could think any further he slammed and locked the door._

 _Not wanting to wait around anymore, Lucas raced outside and ran down the street. Grabbing out his phone he sent a text to Jenna._

 _The Mom's are trapped in the basement. Get yourself out, now! – L._

" _What?" Jenna questioned after she'd read the text. "The mom's are trapped in the basement? But Simone's meant to be-"_

 _For a fleeting moment Jenna wondered if her sources had lied. Could Simone actually be here tonight? Had her minions set her up? Creeping down the stairs Jenna called out softly._

" _Hello?" she said._

 _But the only reply she got was some yelling from the basement._

" _Did you see any access the backyard?" one of the asked._

" _No. I couldn't see access to my right hand," another replied._

 _Not wanting to be caught Jenna thought about what to do. She couldn't leave the mom's down in the basement. That would be horrible. Besides none of *them* had done anything to her. Jenna crept up to the door and listened in to see if she could hear anything else._

" _How did they get through it?" One of the mom's asked. "Our girls? They went through this and much worse."_

" _We had one job tonight," Another said. "One. To keep them safe."_

 _That had done the trick. Despite wanting revenge on the girls and especially Alison, there was no way she could leave these loving mother's trapped down there. Unlocking the door, Jenna opened it slightly hoping that they'd see it eventually._

 _But the door creaked._

" _Oh my god!" Ella called out._

" _Charles?" Veronica asked. "Charles, if that's you I must warn you that I-"_

 _But whatever the warning was, there was no way Jenna was going to stick around to see it. Racing to the front door, Jenna sped off down the path that lead to the house and as far down the street as her tired legs would take her._

"*"


	7. Chapter 7

**PLL: The way it should have ended.**

 **Chapter 7.**

"One thing that has surprised me since that night," Jenna said. "Is the lack of contrition you ladies have. From what I heard your mother's say, they were so contrite over not being able to protect you and yet none of you _ever_ felt the need to apologise to me, to Lucas, to-"

"Hey!" Hanna yelled back. "I apologised to Lucas many times."

"I'm sorry," Mona said taking a stand both literally and figuratively. "Is this an After Dark revelation or a pep rally? Who said you all could speak out of turn?"

"Mona-" Jenna began warningly.

"No Jenna," Mona snapped. "I'm sick of these bitches! You'd think locking them up and revealing everything to them would have them so stunned they'd turn mute and yet here they are talking over the top of us?!"

"Well," Jenna replied. "If it happens again, I give you permission to shoot."

"And keep them as my dolls?" Mona asked excitedly almost as though she'd gone back to nerdy Mona at that moment.

"Yes," Jenna chuckled softly. "And you can keep the inturuptees as your dolls. I'm nearly done with them anyway."

"That doesn't sound good," Hanna whispered to the others, trying desperately hard not to move her lips.

"*"

"OK, so Minute-Girl-Maya," Lucas said. "Where are we up to?"

Maya who hadn't said much at all the whole time they were there, picked up a clipboard and looked at it.

"Ok we've dealt with Emily," Maya said.

"Naturally," Jenna agreed smiling at the woman she loved.

"We've dealt with Aria," Maya went on.

"Finally!" Jenna agreed again, smiling evilly at the now known killer.

"And we just took care of Hanna," Maya said, crossing the names off as she went along.

Caleb and Lucas looked at each other at that and then started making out.

"Urgh!" Jenna reacted. "Get a room!"

"So ah…" Maya said. "It's Spencer's turn!"

"Oh right!" Jenna said clapping her hands in delight. "Spencer! Wait till you hear the secret I've kept…from you!"

"*"

Spencer desperately wanted to respond, but the idea of Mona keeping her as a doll was less appealing than anything else, including death. So she stood there, glaring at Jenna waiting to see what else she didn't know. It had seemed like this entire year had been the year of unknown, so what was some more secrets coming out of the wood work? What? Did Jenna find out she took drugs?

"Oh Spencer," Jenna sighed. "I knew you'd be the one to deal with all of this the best. And we could all see that you've coped better than anyone else. But there was a reason for that. There was a _rat_ running around bitting through every cord we had ever created."

"Rat," Lucas laughed. "Good one J!"

"Who?" Spencer asked. "Toby?"

"Toby?!" Jenna laughed. "God no! What the hell did Toby do? Oh yeah he joined the cops. But even _then_ he sucked!"

All four on the AD Team laughed.

"No Spencer," Jenna said. "There was someone…someone else…"

 _Suddenly it hit Spencer who exactly Jenna was talking about and she flashed back to something she had almost forgotten._

 _She was standing on the pier talking to Melissa and finally – finally – she was getting some answers._

" _Melissa," Spencer began. "On the Halloween Train, did you try to kill me?"_

" _That was Wilden!" Melissa replied. "We had the same costume."_

" _Why would you help him?" Spencer asked._

" _I wasn't helping him!" Melissa said. "None of us were, we were afraid of him!"_

" _Who's we?" Spencer asked. "The NAT Club?"_

" _This isn't about some STUPID CLUB!" Melissa yelled._

" _You could've warned us Melissa," Spencer said. Shocked that her sister never had before. "You knew and you did nothing."_

" _You don't UNDERSTAND!" Melissa yelled forcing Spencer backwards. "You never understood! I've been protecting you since it started! Since BEFORE it started!"_

" _So you sent Jenna and Shana to burn down the lodge?" Spencer asked._

" _I didn't send them to hurt you, I sent them to watch you," Melissa advised._

"Melissa thought she was controlling us," Jenna said refrring to her and Shana. "Because that's what we needed her to believe. She became valuable to us getting information and if not for her we wouldn't have seen Alison that night."

 _Jenna thought back to that moment outside of the lodge, watching on with Shana._

" _Oh my god," Jenna said. "They're not leaving. Why aren't they leaving?"_

" _Maybe there trapped?" Shana said. "But don't worry, Mona said Simone had a plan right? They'll be fine."_

 _Just then the pair saw someone in a black hoodie pulling some of the girls out of the lodge._

" _Oh my god!" Shana said. "Is that Simone?"_

" _Oh my god!" Jenna replied._

" _Yeah I know," Shana agreed, "She was never meant to rescue them"_

" _No Shana!" Jenna cried. "Look!"_

 _There dragging Hanna out of the lodge was someone in a red coat!_

" _No way!" Shana exclaimed. "Is that?"_

"… _Alison." Jenna replied. "She's alive."_

The liars by now were not only forced into silence thanks to Mona's threats, but they stood there like stunned statues owing to this new revelation. Jenna _was_ there that night!

"Of course this changed everything, not to mention it started the I hate Ali club," Jenna said. "But one thing that always kept popping up was your damn sister!"

"When we wanted to get to Simone," Maya said. "Melissa was there."

"When we wanted to trap you all in Simone's perfect doll house," Lucas said. "Melissa was there."

"When we wanted to get Toby's sperm," Caleb agreed. "Melissa was there."

The girls gasped in shock, especially at Caleb's reveal.

"Melissa…Melissa…Melissa…" Jenna said as though emphasising the point. "Spencer, Melissa was a _huge_ part of the NAT club. Of course I was only there for Garrett, but once I learned what they all knew…Anyway so finally, as Caleb said, when we came up with the idea to use Emily's eggs and Toby's sperm to create a baby for myself and Maya-"

"WHAT?!" Emily said not able to help herself.

"Mona now," Jenna said.

Mona didn't need telling twice, she stood up and with perfect position struck Hanna right in the chest with a dart gun.

"Hanna!" All the girls squealed.

"SILENCE!" Caleb roared. "Do you all want to die?!"

The girls continued to fuss over Hanna but not wanting to die they did it as quietly as they could.

"So Spencer?" Jenna called out. "Want to know how the story ended?"

Spencer turned back to Jenna not being able to help her curious nature.

"I asked Lucas, Mona, Maya and Caleb to come up with an idea of how we could end all of this once and for all," Jenna said. "I was always going to be AD, but I was getting sick and tired of Melissa fwarting our plans! After the blind school incident didn't pan out how I wanted it to, including Alex dragging me into her truck, we got back to base and discussed everything. God she was so delusional."

"We kept telling her _she_ was AD and she bought it too," Lucas said chuckling.

"Finally we had to relent and come up with an easier option for the father," Caleb said. "As by now not only did Jenna and Maya want a kid, but so did Lucas and I as we said."

By now Aria and Emily were just as attentive as Spencer.

"Well the only way to do it without Melissa knowing," Lucas began.

"Was to use _my_ sperm," said Caleb triumphantly. "Who knew it'd work out so well!"

Once again Lucas kissed his lover passionately.

"I always knew you'd have good swimmer's sweetie," he said smiling.

"Once all that had been arranged," Jenna went on. "Thank god I knew Archer, I was begging to get impatient. I wanted to end the game now! I was sick of waiting."

 _Jenna went back recalling the recent moment. She was sitting on her chair having one of her not so good visionary days. Finishing off her tea, which admittedly was sub-par. She thrust her hands out to Lucas._

" _Thank you," she said dismissively._

 _But her patience had waned so thin and she could no longer hold back._

" _You said you'd tell me today," she began testily. "About the game."_

 _The only reason she hadn't been told before was because the book had been taking a long time to get converted into braille, even with holding a gun to the hired maker's head._

 _Dropping the book into Jenna's lap the random hired maker was taken away into the back room to be shot as Jenna read the book._

 _The game is almost over – Jenna read with her fingers swiping over the bumps of the braille – But we need to get certain bitches out of the way. First up, Melissa._

 _Jenna looked up from the book pleased. It was about time they dealt with that bitch!_

"… _Endgame," she whispered excitedly a big smile spreading across her lips._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Guys,_

 _So this is the final chapter for PLL the way it should have ended. Thank you so much for all of your comments. The actual finale – to me – was complete and utter crap. Excuse me for saying so, but it was. I'm glad you guys liked this and kind of wish IMK had gone this way or at least answered all the questions I did._

 _Anyway enjoy the finale!_

 **PLL: The way it should have ended.**

 **Chapter 8.**

"The only unfortunate thing," Caleb admitted. "Was now that we _wanted_ Melissa dead, she was no where to be found."

"It took a while admittedly," Jenna agreed. "But then we finally found her at the stables. You had no idea Spencer, but you lead us straight to her."

Tears brimmed Spencer's eyes as she finally realised why the last memory she had of Melissa was the last one she'd _ever_ have with her.

 _They were at the stables grooming their horse._

" _You know I was thinking of staying in town for a while," Melissa said._

" _Really?" Spencer asked. "That's great! I feel like we're just starting to get to know each other again."_

" _Me too," Melissa agreed smiling. "But I was hoping you'd consider swapping the barn for your old room?"_

 _Spencer pulled a face._

" _Fine, you win," she said. "But just this once. I'm kidding."_

 _As Melissa walked away down the dirt path, Spencer became inammered with seeing someone at her truck._

 _Meanwhile the moment Melissa rounded the corner, her mouth was met with a black gloved hand._

" _Mmph!" she tried to call out._

" _Don't scream and we'll make things easy for you," Caleb whispered into her ear._

" _Melissa!" Jenna called out cheerily. "My god, you are so hard to find! How are you?!"_

" _Mmmph, mmph, mmph!" Melissa tried again to talk._

" _Oh save your breath sweetie," Jenna said sweetly. "You wont be needing it for much longer."_

 _With that Jenna pulled out a lethal injection and stabbed into her stomach. Melissa's eyes rolled to the back of her head and as Caleb finally let go, she fell to the ground no longer making a noise._

 _She was dead._

"*"

"She-she's gone," Spencer couldn't help but whimper. "WHY?!"

"Two reasons really," Jenna replied. "One – she was always in the way and Two – I had to leave you with the least amount of family I could."

All three liars gasped.

"You killed her mom and dad?!" Emily asked shocked.

"Please," Jenna replied. "Veronica showed compassion so I'd never kill her. And Peter? Ha! He's the paternal parent to half of Rosewood! Better to leave him to pollenate while I'm off tanning myself somewhere."

"Oh but Mary's dead," Maya chimed in. "You know, your _real_ mother."

"No she's not," Aria said suddenly. "She just escaped jail this morning."

"Oooh they're underestimating you Maya!" Jenna said smiling at the challenge.

Suddenly the lights went down and Maya, picking up a remote, turned on the projector behind them. Once it had count down from 4 to 1, they saw a very horrific scene.

There on the screen was Maya and Jenna.

"Yeah," Jenna was saying. "I killed Melissa and Sara, Caleb killed Yvonne, Mona killed Alex-"

"And Aria killed Bethany," Maya laughed.

"And the girls are probably killing _her_ right now," Jenna laughed. "Naww poor bitches feel betrayed 'cause Aria killed instead of going to Iceland."

"Wake up Bitch!" Maya yelled out banging on a cell.

The camera possibly hand held by someone, panned to show Mary trapped in the cell.

"Let me out of here you bitch!" Mary yelled! "You're not AD, Alex is!"

"Alex is dead," came the voice of Mona from behind the camera.

Mary went white as a sheet.

"Wh-What?!" she demanded. "You killed my daughter?"

Jenna meanwhile was handing Maya her gun. Maya took the gun and caressed it momentarily, enjoying the power of holding one of AD's possessions.

Pulling back the trigger Maya aimed for Mary through one of the conveniently placed holes in the cell.

"And now _I_ am going to kill _you_!" Maya said.

Two bullets landed squarely into Mary. One in her head and one in her chest.

There was no coming back from it. She too was now dead.

"*"

"What so-so that was your endgame all along?!" Spencer cried out in anguish. " _Kill_ as many people as you can like a duck hunter out in the forest?"

"You took my SIGHT from ME!" Jenna exploded.

"You NEVER went to my FUNERAL!" Maya agreed.

"You guys USED and me and TOSSED-ME aside!" Mona yelled.

"And don't even get me started on HERMY!" Lucas agreed.

"It's ok babe," Caleb said. "Come here."

Doing his best to calm his lover down, Caleb kissed Lucas once more.

Aria and Spencer glared up at the 4 of them.

How could they be so _selfish?_ Spencer wondered.

But it was Emily who broke the silence next letting a humongous scream!

The girls turned to the final projector that hadn't been used. There on the screen was Alison tied up by her hands and legs to a bed.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Stupid bitches! I was on your team!"

"Maya," Jenna said calmly. "Go deal with her."

Moments later the 3 conscious women saw Maya enter the room.

"Let me go!" Ali repeated. "Does Jenna _know_ about all this?!"

"AD…" Maya said. "Knows everything."

Wheeling in an IV Pole Maya stuck a needle into Alison's arm.

"This is _for_ Jenna," she said. "You blinded her! For calling Lucas Hermy! For calling Mona LOSER MONA! And for all the hell you put your little puppets through! You're a bad girl Alison, but thank god you're not going to be around much longer."

Maya walked out of the room. She'd seen enough death and she definitely didn't need to see anymore.

"Ok," Jenna said. "While she's on the way back anything else anyone wanted to add?"

"Just one thing," Mona replied, disappearing momentarily and then returning with Maya in her hands. "Caleb and Lucas, here's your new child!"

"No!" Emily screamed. "She's mine and Ali's!"

But no one in the dress circle was listening, they were all watching Lucas and Caleb fawn over their new baby.

"Thanks Emily," he said smiling with tears in his eyes.

"We'll be sure to thank Alison on our way out," Caleb agreed.

As both men left the circle to begin their news lives, Jenna looked at Maya.

"We've overcome insurmountable odds," Jenna said smiling through fresh tears.

"Yes," Maya agreed. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Both women shared a quick kiss and then stood up preparing to leave. But before they went Jenna turned to Mona.

"Here you are girl," she said. "As promised, 4 little dolls to do whatever you want with them."

"Thanks Jenna," Mona replied smiling.

"*"

"So what now?" Spencer asked as Emily stayed focused on Alison who's eyes were drooping closed.

"Well," Mona said smiling triumphantly. "I think for now I'm going to get some fresh air. And all of you can…hmmm….have a little nap."

Picking up the remote they'd all been using, Mona pressed another button and instantly the smell of gas started filling the room.

"Good night my Pretty Little Liars," she went on. "Tomorrow we'll have tea-time and then after a while we'll pay 4 chimes game time."

Smiling her evil little smile, Mona left the dress circle.

"There has to be a way out!" Spencer yelled. "Everyone look!"

All three girls went to different areas of the room. Aria went to look near the door, Spencer looked at the back and Emily looked around underneath the dress circle.

But to their horror none of the girls could find a way out and shortly after they dropped off into a deep sleep.

The game was over. Jenna was AD along side Lucas, Caleb, Maya and Mona and every single one had gotten what they wanted, including Crazy Mona.

"*"

 **Epilogue.**

Just as the smoke was at it's thickest, Mona made her way to the door and opened it. Thank god she'd equipped herself with a gas mask. It would be a wonder if any of the girls even woke up. Purposefully walking into the room Mona grabbed one of the liars and dragged them out. After all no good came from keeping them together, everyone knew that.

"God," Mona said through the gas mask. "I am good!"

Closing the door behind her Mona lifted up the Liar she'd grabbed and walked away with her. Eventually they ended up outside and Mona took off her mask before laying the liar down on the patio.

The Liar was still breathing, which wasn't a shock considering Mona planned it that way.

She took off her own gas mask and looked at Mona with a smile on her face.

"So, how did we do?" she asked.

"Jenna will assume all of you are six feet under," Maya smiled, helping the liar up.

"Doesn't she realise?" Aria replied. "Two can only keep a secret, if one of them, is dead."

Mona smiled at her favourite liar, her best friend and confidant from the begging and without being able to help herself leaned in and gave her a loving kiss.

THE END.


End file.
